Unexpected Circumstance
by Kelsilina
Summary: Bella is called to her hometown of Forks when her father Charlie becomes ill. Will the boy Charlie helped find a home and move on after his parents were killed be able to help Bella during her time of need and purhaps create an unbreakable bond along the way. AU/AH Bella/Edward


Up until I was five years old I lived in a tiny town just outside Seattle. The town was tiny the high school only reaching 500 students maximum and the place was covered in green. Face in any direction and all you could see for miles were green trees and hills. Oh and did I mention that it rained almost every day. Despite all this I loved the town and the rain and the green mainly because it was home. But when I was five my mum left my dad and moved the two of us to New York City leaving my dad behind. For the first couple of years I would go home to Forks one weekend a month to stay with my dad. Until one day I just stopped going and dad started to come and stay in New York the visits however became less frequent until soon I'd only see him twice every year. Now I'm 17 and I haven't seen my dad in seven months. Three days ago I got a phone call from a Doctor Cullen and I found out why.

"_Mum I'm home," I called out as I walked in the front door of our two bedroom apartment. "Mum," I called out again moving through the rooms looking for her when I came to the kitchen I saw the note she'd stuck to the fridge: "Hey Bella, I've just gone out to get us some tea I'll be home soon love mum." I stuck my head in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. I was halfway through pouring my drink when the phone started ringing I sat the bottle down and ran through the lounge to mums room remembering that she had used the phone in there this morning. I grabbed the phone from her dresser and answered while walking carefully back to the kitchen I'm well known around here as a klutz. _

"_Hello," I said into the phone._

"_Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen may I speak with Isabella Swan please?" The kind voice on the other end of the phone responds politely._

"_Speaking how can I help?" I asked wondering what this was about._

"_Miss Swan I'm Doctor Cullen I'm calling from Forks community hospital I'm your fathers doctor."_

"_Charlie, What Happened?" I asked at the same time as I heard the front door open and my mothers footsteps coming into the lounge. _

"_Your father has been admitted to hospital I can't disclose any details over the phone but your father is asking for you to come and I agree he could use you right now." Mum stood in front of me asking what is going on. _

"_Charlies in the hospital," I mouth to her, immediately she takes the phone from my hand and starts taking to the Doctor. Five minutes later she hangs up and turns to look at me._

"_Charlies not well we're going to forks." _

My mum made the plans for us and right now we are on the plane heading for forks fortunately its not a long flight and soon we are heading through the terminal on our way to baggage claim. Our flight landed in Seattle and now we are going to hire a car and drive the rest of the way to Forks. Mum isn't planning on staying for long she has to get back for work but currently I'm on summer vacation so I'm going to spend the rest of the time until school starts in forks with Charlie which is okay with me. As we drive down the road I can see the trees and the green fields that I missed most about forks its good to be home finally. The drive takes about an hour and we're soon pulling into the parking lot at the hospital we don't talk much during the drive both two absorbed in our thoughts. I can't wait to see Charlie I hope he's okay though I've missed him a lot.

"Ready Bella?" mum asks me getting out of the car.

"Yeah," I reply following her out of the car and through the doors to the hospital.

As we made our way to the front doors Renee took my hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze as we went straight to the front desk. "Hello dears, how may I help you?" said a friendly old woman behind the desk. I quickly looked at Renee and saw that her eyes were starting to tear up and was to emotional to speak. "Hi, we are looking for Charlie Swan. Could you please tell us where we might find him?" I ask on my mother's behalf. The old woman nodded with a sad smile and told us what room he is in.

Walking down the corridors to get to Charlie's room felt like it took hours but in fact it only took ten minutes. All the while I was concentrating so hard not to trip over my feet and do a nose dive (that would have been real attractive. NOT) that I wasn't paying attention to Renee when she stopped causing me to walk right into her back. We were at Charlie's closed door.

I took a few deep breaths trying to relax a little before grabbing my mum's hand as I pushed the door open.

I stopped dead at the sight of Charlie. He looked so thin and fragile that it broke my heart to see him like this. I let go of Renee's hand and ran to Charlie's side with tears sliding down my cheeks I took his hand in mine and brought up to my lips and gave it a quick kiss.

I don't know how long I just sat there thinking 'How did this happen? , what happened? , what is wrong with my dad? , this can't be happening, not Charlie god please no, not him.' I started to get really angry at Charlie how could he do this to me, TO ME and to mum how could he. After some time had passed I felt a hand on my shoulder and my mother called my name pulling me out of my trance. As I looked up at her the door to Charlies hospital room swung open.

"Good Morning I'm Carlisle Cullen, Charlie's doctor," in the doorway stood a tall guy I hadn't seen before he looked to be around my dad's age. He was tall with sandy blonde hair gold eyes and a welcoming yet sad smile graced his lips.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and this is my mother Renee," I responded standing up to shake his outstretched hand.

"How is Charlie doing?" Renee asked hesitantly, worry written across her face.

"Charlie's condition is critical. He has a malignant tumour pressing against the left side of his brain if we act quickly there is a better chance for a full recovery however there is still a chance that the treatment won't work," he says sounding sad and looking sympathetic I can feel a crack develop in my heart as his words sink in.

"You mean he could die?" I ask bluntly subtlety was never my strong point.

"It's very possible, yes I'm sorry. We do have every hope however that the treatment will work. The first case of treatment is to go into surgery and remove as much of the tumour as possible if we're lucky it will be contained and we should be able to get most if not all of it removed. Charlies surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon the sooner the better." Carlisle seems very nice I'm glad he's Charlie's doctor. However despite the fact that I like his doctor worry still seeps inside me. I look down at my shoes it will work the surgery will work because it has to.

"May I ask where you both are staying while here?" Carlisle asks politely.

"I'm only in town for a few days I have to get back to work you see so we will probably stay in a hotel," my mother answers I knew we didn't have the money to put me up in a motel for the entire time I was here so I had decided to go with a less costly place to stay.

"I plan to stay at Charlies after my mum leaves," I say looking at my mum I hadn't discussed this with her though I knew she wouldn't like it.

"Well I appreciate that you already have plans however my wife Esme, my family and I would like to extend an invitation for you to come and stay with us for the duration of your time here." Doctor Cullen say a kind smile stretching across his face.

"Really you don't have to do that," I say even though it would be nice not to have to stay by myself in Charlies empty house for so long.

"Really I insist you take us up on the offer my wife doesn't take kindly to no's." We all laugh, his wife sounds like someone I would like.

"That's very kind of you I guess our answer has to be yes. Thank you," I say Doctor Cullen smiles at us and I have a feeling that if the rest of his family are anything like him then we are going to get on just great.

For the second time today I felt fear and anticipation as I got out of our car. The first time had been when we were going to see Dad at the hospital I was scared of how he would look and what I would say and I was excited to see him because it had been way to long since I saw him last. This time the car was parked in the Cullen driveway Carlisle as he insisted we call him drove in front of us to his house so that we could meet his family and get settled in, then he would be returning to work. I was scared because for some reason I have the feeling that it's imperative that the Cullen's like me that I fit in here only I don't know why. I'm excited to meet them Carlisle has a big family from what he's told us. Mum and I stepped out of the car and on to the stone driveway a white mansion towered over us there house is huge, I think to myself.

"Well here we are," Carlisle says gesturing towards the house as he walks around his car to stand beside us.

"It's beautiful I say struck with awe.

"Come inside the family can't wait to meet you both," he towards the front door. "We're here," he says as he walks through the door with us following him. A tall woman stood from her chair and walked towards him putting her arm around Carlisle and giving him a gentle kiss before turning her attention to mum and me.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet Charlie's daughter he talks about you non-stop. He never mentioned how beautiful you are though," she says smiling kindly at me. At her words my signature blush covers my face and everyone in the large living room laughs lightly.

"It's nice to meet you to you must Esme?" I ask I think that was what Carlisle said his wife's name was.

"Yes I am and this is the rest of my family," she says gesturing behind her to the other four people in the large room.

"This is our daughter Alice." A short pixie looking girl steps forward her short spiked hair moving up and down as she bounced over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Bella, we're going to be great friends I just know it," she said to me grinning hugely. "This is by boyfriend Jasper," she takes over the introductions gesturing to the tall blond haired guy standing at her side.

"Hi," he says to me giving me a shy smiling and putting his arm around Alice.

"And that's Emmett my brother and Rosalie Jasper's sister they're dating as well," Alice says the guy she called Emmett was huge, tall with large muscles and short brown hair the same colour as Alice's. I would have been scared of him if it weren't for the goofy smile on his face and the fact that he bounded over to me and gave me a huge bear hug making it hard for me to breathe.

"Emmett can't breathe," I gasp out laughing.

"She can't breathe you idiot," the tall gorgeous blond Rosalie says slapping Emmett on the back of the head getting a laugh from everyone in the room. "Hey Bella," she says turning to me and giving me a smile.

"We have another son as well Edward but he's at work at the moment you'll meet him tomorrow," Esme says. I look around at the family they are a perfect bunch all beautiful beyond imagination. "Oh you will be wanting to know where you are staying you've both had a long day," she turns to Alice telling her to take us to the spare room.

"Thank you," my mother says speaking for the first time since we arrived. "That would be wonderful."

"Goodnight," we both say to the Cullen's as Alice leads us up stairs and down a hallway. We come to a beautiful room the walls and bedding are purple. A wooden desk sits in one corner with a computer resting on it and a closet with white doors. One of the walls is completely covered in windows and I'm sure that in the morning it will have a beautiful view.

"Bella make yourself at home you can stay in here I hope you like purple," Alice says excitedly.

"Purple's fine," I say back to her.

"Ok good Renee there's another spare room next door you can stay there. Night Bella," she says as she wheels my mother out the door. Renee calls out goodnight to me as she leaves and I'm left alone. It is pretty late I should get to sleep I want to get up early tomorrow so I can go see Charlie. Two hours later and I still can't get to sleep I keep tossing and turning worried about Charlie. After another half an hour of just lying there staring at the ceiling I decide to have a look around downstairs. I walk down the stairs quietly I walk through the lounge and end up in the kitchen I open the cupboards looking for the cups I find one and get myself a glass of water. Walking through the other rooms I come to a stop as I see a piano resting in the room farthest away from the stairs. I take a deep breath and walk towards it that's exactly what I need I think as I sit down on the stool.

As I lower my fingers to the keys I think back to the times my mother would play the piano when I was little and she and Charlie were still together.

I never learned how to play myself but I have a really good memory and my mother played this song so many times I picked up most of the keys she used.

I pressed the keys softly trying to be quiet a sweet melody flowed from under my fingers though it wasn't perfect and I kept missing notes I could hear the main part of the song from it and suddenly I was no longer in the Cullen house I was over the other side of town in my family home dancing in the living room.

My mother sat at the piano playing the melody perfectly while humming along with it. If you sat and listened to it you would hear a sad song but when she played it on afternoons like that. It was like everything was good and right in the world and nothing bad could ever happen we would stay like that forever.

Little did we know less than a year later my parents lived in different towns and my mother hadn't played the piano since.

As I come to the closing notes tears fall down my face. I quickly brush them away before I hear someone clearing their throat at the doorway behind me.

Shoot I didn't think anyone had heard me. I swing around fast while standing up to apologize for both coming in here without asking and for disturbing them late at night. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw in front of me or should I say who the most beautiful guy I have ever seen stands before me.

Dressed in only a T-shirt and boxers I can see his toned muscles through the shirt. I can tell I woke him up because his gorgeous bronze hair stuck out every way on top of his head in a very cute and endearing way. His eyes though stare straight at me as though he can see right into my soul and maybe he can.

"I'm so sorry," I choke out once I can catch my breath. "I didn't think anyone would hear me."

"It's okay," he says and I almost melt right there he has the most magical voice smooth like silk and warm like honey. "Actually I wouldn't of but I was awake and it surprised me that someone was playing the piano usually no one but me plays." He takes a step towards the piano smiling a sweet crooked grin.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched it but I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk around the house and when I saw it I just couldn't get this song my mum used to play on the piano out of my head so I tried to play it," I suddenly realize that I'm babbling so I stop abruptly.

"So you don't actually play the piano?"

"No I'm sorry I know it was horrible I was just going off memory." He smiled again at me.

"It wasn't bad not for someone who hasn't played before."

"You're just saying that," I say blushing and looking down at my feet.

"I'm not, oh god sorry how rude of me I'm Edward by the way," he says holding out his hand.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella," I reach my hand out to shake his. As our hand touch I feel this surge of energy go through my hand and up my arm. Startled I look up at Edward only to see him gazing intensely back at me. We both drop each other's hands at the same time.

"We should be getting to bed," Edward says looking as if he'd rather do the opposite and stay down here all night I know how he feels.

We walk up the stairs together before stopping at the top. Edward turns to face me.

"Hang on just one second," he says before heading through the door opposite to my room. He comes out holding a silver iPod. He presses the buttons on it a couple of times before handing it to me.

"I think this song will help you get to sleep," he says softly.

"Thank you," I respond not knowing what else to say.

"Goodnight Bella it was really good meeting you," he says grinning that heart stopping smile at me again.

"You too Edward, goodnight."

I walk into my room and climb into my bed before turning off the light. I pick up the headphones attached to the iPod and put them in my ears before turning it on. What I hear makes my heart swell it's the song the one my mother used to play on the piano the one I played tonight.

I frantically press a button on the iPod to make it light up dying to finally learn the name of the song. But it just says composition 2. I'll have to ask Edward tomorrow. With that I turn on my side and drift off to sleep with the music still pouring in my ears.

"Morning," I call as I walk into the kitchen almost everyone is sitting around the table eating Alice and Jasper are play fighting over bacon it looks like Alice is winning. Carlisle and Esme are cuddling leaning against the counter. Emmett and Rosalie are deep in conversation about cars with my mother. Okay. The only person missing was the one I most wanted to see. Edward.

"Morning Bella," Esme and Carlisle say smiling at me. Alice and Jasper are to busy to acknowledge me though Emmett waves Rosalie nods and mum smiles at me.

"Um, where's Edward?" I ask shyly all heads in the room swivel around to stare at me.

"You met Edward?" Alice asks grinning at me.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs and he was home and we talked he lent me his iPod and I just wanted to return it."

"He's at the hospital dear," Esme answers my earlier question.

"Oh how come?" I ask confused.

"He has a job there over the summer doing work with the patients but this morning he went to see Charlie," she says looking proud of her son.

"Charlie? As in dad Charlie?"

"Yes, why don't you go down there Bella, you can see your dad and give Edward back his iPod. I'll give you a ride I'll just grab my coat," Alice says.

"Thanks Alice." We grab our coats and shoes and go out to the car. The second I see the car I am stopped dead in my tracks. Ostentatious much?

"It's an Aston Martin I had to special order it to get it in yellow," Alice says after seeing my yaw drop open.

"It's um very flashy," I say not knowing which words to use though flashy seems to fit.

"Thanks."

"So why is Edward visiting Charlie this early in the morning?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.

"Charlie's like a second dad to Edward he's the one who brought him to us after the accident," Alice says while driving a little too fast for my liking.

"What do you mean brought him to you?" I ask confused.

"When he was 12 Edward and his parents were going to the shop one Sunday when a car ran through a red light and hit their car. Charlie was the first one on the scene he took care of Edward and then when he found out he had no one he brought Edward to us. Emmett was adopted when he was 8 and I was adopted at 9 so Charlie thought Edward would complete our perfect family. And he did. Edward kind of made it so Charlie was part of the family though even now he still goes and has tea with Charlie most mornings when neither of them is working so yeah like I said he's like a second father to Edward."

I had no idea Charlie hadn't ever mentioned Edward and this had been going on for 6 years.

"Dad never said anything."

"He probably didn't want you to think he was replacing you or something Charlie's good like that."

"Yeah he is." We finally pull up at the hospital and I find myself not only looking forward to seeing dad but also Edward. We walk through the door to Charlie's room to see a wonderful sight Dad and Edward were sitting by the window playing cards and laughing. I stopped by the door just watching. Alice didn't come with me she was going back to hang out with the family they were all going to come back later on after breakfast. They both look so happy further more they look like family father and son.

"Hi," I speak out finally walking into the room. The two men in the room turn and smile at me.

"Hi Bells," Dad says.

"Hello Bella," Edward flashes his crooked grin at me.

"How you feeling dad?"

"I'm fine Bella have you meet Edward he's a good boy you two could be great friends."

"Thanks dad," I say blushing bright red. "Yes I met Edward yesterday."

"Good to see you again Bella."

"You too Edward," We hung out at the hospital for a while Dad and Edward retelling the story of how they met that I had heard from Alice earlier. Dad also decided to clue Edward in about every embarrassing clumsy move I ever made. Like the time I fell trying to pass the phone to dad because I got my legs caught around the cord. Or the time I was riding my bike and hit a bump on the road I flipped over the handle bars, needed 5 stitches in my leg. We stayed until the rest of the Cullen family came and then Edward stayed with me even after they had left. Finally a nurse came in and told us we had to go as dad needed his rest and visiting hours are over.

"I'll take you home Bella," Edward says flashing me that grin again the one that could make even the coldest hearted bitch swoon.

"Great I wanted to talk to you anyway," I say thinking I can finally ask him about the song.

"Okay let's go."


End file.
